The present invention relates generally to for the field of data processing, and more particularly to job profile generation.
A job profile, or job description, is a document that presents a summary of information related to a particular employment role, such as responsibilities, necessary skills, desired skills, and required education and credentials. A sufficiently descriptive job profile may be used by hiring personnel to successfully fill an open position by identifying and prioritizing desired candidate skills. Furthermore, application requirements included within a job profile may help job candidates determine their eligibility for an open position prior to submitting an application.